The Mafia
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: When Bella's granddad is the leader of the Swan Mafia, and she is next in line to take over, she is bound to gain some problems, what happens when Edward Mason of the Cullen Mafia has to take her hostage? Will she even want to be found in the end?
1. Introduction of the Swans and Cullens

About The Mafia

"Well then Mr Swan what do you know?" _The Leader of the Cullen Mafia, Carlisle spoke in his usual calm, quiet voice that managed to strike the fear of Zeus into any human._

"Charlie Swan; he's the one to watch out for, the leader of their 'clan' there is only one thing he hates more than Indians and that's disloyalty. If ever you choose to turn on him expect a painful, drawn out torture before you die. He's been in charge of the Swan Mafia since he turned sixteen when his father was killed by our brother in a fit of rage, safe to say that our brother is no longer in the picture if you know what I mean. Charlie's now fifty two –you do the math –either way he's getting on a bit and this is usually the sort of time that they would pass it on to their son and occasionally daughter but his daughter, Claire, his eldest at now thirty three would usually take over until the brother was ready but to Charlie she's the weak link in the family, too much sympathy in her that one, she'll feel guilty after beating someone. Dunno what she'd be like if she actually killed them and she definitely wouldn't be able to order anyone to do it, shame too cause she could easily get to any man with her looks, right beauty her. Although she's also a lazy one, sleeping constantly, no worries of her having insomnia that's for sure. She couldn't sort out anything either, her daughter arranges all her appointments and holidays and job interviews, you get the picture and the son of Charlie; Mike face of an angel him, blonde hair, blue eyes –yanno the type – he ain't like Claire, he can kill but not without mercy however he's decided that now his woman, Jessica, is pregnant he don't wanna take over and I doubt Rob would have let him anyway what with the fact of him being merciful and all that jazz, now we get to the good bit. Bella Swan. Granddaughter of Charlie, daughter of Claire Swan and Phil Dwyer, some guy Claire dated years ago. Bella visited him every weekend for ten years but then decided she didn't want anything to do with him because of his sympathy for Indians. She's a miniature Charlie that's for sure. The word is that as soon as she's eighteen, Charlie will be retiring and Bella will be the one to take over. Many reasons for that too; she's a beauty as well, not as much as her mother but she will be when her body matures as much as her mind, Red/ Brown hair, brown eyes, porcelain skin, she looks like she'd break with one wrong move but blimey she's not someone you wanna fuck with, been going gym since she was twelve, doing weights, running, kick boxing, jujitsu, karate, you name it she's done in, even makes a few bucks street fighting at the weekends. You ask anyone she goes school with they wouldn't believe anything bad about her, she's loyal, even to friends she knows that she may need to kill in the future but she believes that loyalty to family is above loyalty to friends but you should be loyal to both, only if it crosses you have to go for family, still she has a bit of a reputation, people just no that she wont back down from a fight and so they don't do anything that would get them on her bad side. Anyway back to the Mafia part of it Charlie does constantly say hurtful things to Bella but she pays no mind, he's doing it to toughen her up, she knows that but has no clue that she will be the next clan leader unless she ends up doing something stupid like falling in love, like Mike, she's a smart girl quite a shame she's a part of that family and is going to have that future as otherwise she would have a perfect life, she could do anything she put her mind to, still she'll be a great leader for em so if you're gonna go in for the kill you had better do it soon, she's fifteen now, sixteen in two months, make sure you hit em before she's in charge, remember the weak link is Claire but if you go for her before Bella she will stop at nothing to get revenge, she is most protective of her mother so go for Bella first." _Billy Swan was the one with all the information, he was Charlie Swans brother but to him loyalty meant nothing, not if it involved Charlie anyway, he would rather betray them all than see his brother in charge of the family 'business' any longer._

"Surely if we take her daughter away Claire will step up to the plate and go after revenge, actually I'm pretty sure that if we take Bella away first the whole Mafia will be after us, not only will we have taken away someone they all love but we'll also be taking away the next leader. We take her away first and they will stop at nothing." _Jasper Whitlock was an ex-soldier, he knew how to strategies a plan and could see the downside in them just as easily._

"Yes but if we take away someone she cares about, Bella will stop at nothing." _Esme Cullen was Carlisle's wife, she hated the idea of killing people but she would do it for her family, she always looked at things from a personal level, something that they needed in plans such as this._

"We cannot kill Charlie first either because that way Bella will become leader early making us fucked again." _Emmett McCartney was more the brawn than brains however he'd been adopted by Carlisle and Esme at an early age and knew how mafias were run better than most._

"Yes but the most dangerous are Bella and Charlie and potentially Claire if Bella is taken first." _Alice Brandon was the best for helping disguise people, along with the fact her size made her look weak so also good to use as bait, not only that but she got prophetic feelings helping her to detect who was lying and how plans would work._

"Then we kidnap one, tell them that if they come after us, our hostage dies, they will definitely try to get them back but they wont be hasty about it, once the others are dead we kill the hostage." _Rosalie Hale McCartney, heart of stone and so mercy does nothing to affect her, she had a bad past and if any man were to rape someone she would take pure delight in strangling him with his own intestines, something she'd done before. However cold she might be she was very protective of her mafia, they were like her family and she would fight to the death to keep them safe._

"Then which one to kidnap? It will have to be one of the four main members; Charlie, Bella, Claire or Mike." _Carlisle had a point, they were the ones who would be the most important, you could possible have kidnapped someone they cared about but that would only have them interested, the whole mafia had to be, which meant attack someone they all cared for._

"There is no we. I will kidnap Bella. That way if she does escape she only sees one of us, Bella seems to be the most needed part of their group, Charlie is getting old, Mike has mercy, Claire will be the one that we need to watch." _Edward Mason, his amazingly handsome face and well toned body was his way of getting to people, they would do anything for him, woman wanted him and men wanted to be him, he had no issues with flirting people into the jaws of death._

"Why does it have to be you that does it?"_There was one thing I forgot to mention about Rosalie, she was also rather suspicious of people. Even those she loved._

"Because I'll be able to relate to her and she is small, meaning fast, strength won't help, you need speed, that's mine and Jaspers strength but you'll need Jasper to help set everything up as he's the one with military training, it makes more sense for it to be me." _Edward spoke sense, after all he wasn't just a pretty face._

"Actually you do have a point Edward but it might need to be a girl, that way they can go everywhere with her, I don't think you would do so well taking her to the bathroom." _Carlisle always felt uncomfortable when sending one of the girl to do a dangerous task but he knew that sometimes it had to be done, and he would be the one to do it._

"Edward will be fine, if a girl goes she'll know something's up, she was brought up in a Mafia family for goodness sake, she won't make mistakes and think we'll be weaker, besides I have a good feeling about this." _Alice again with her 'feelings'_

"Then it's agreed." _The final decision was made by Carlisle and Billy smirked at the idea of his brother being taken down along with the people he loved most, the only thing he hoped was that somehow Bella would be okay, he wanted for her to be free of this life and start anew, but it wouldn't happen because if her family died, she would step up and take revenge, no doubt about it._


	2. Chapter 1

_Seven months later in the Swan mansion where lives Claire, Bella, Charlie, Mike and his pregnant girlfriend. Bella is now sixteen and come more into her self gibing her a deadly beauty._

**Bella Point Of View.**

Me, mom, Charlie and Mike were all sat around the dining room table. Jessica was in her room getting her things together so she was prepared to go to the hospital when labour hit. It was her first child and she was due any day now, everyone was excited apart from me. I didn't like children and I especially didn't like having a child brought into such a deadly family when there was only one future for it, the same as mine. We were in a meeting, apparently the Volturi Mafia were planning on a large party to celebrate Aro Volturi's daughter reaching sixteen. The same age as me and as they had crashed my birthday and murdered one of our spies, Bianca, in the middle of the celebration; we were planning revenge and were to kidnap and kill his daughter. I held no mercy. There was no point in the useless emotion, the circle of life. You live and die, it could be any day so what did it matter if we brought it about a little early.

"Father, I understand the need of revenge but why kill an innocent girl? She's just a child, the same age as Bella." Mike had been trying to talk Charlie out of it the entire meeting and I grew weary with it, I wanted to start planning instead of debating.

"For goodness sake Mike. She may be young now but that does not mean she isn't deadly and she will be the next in line to take over from Aro so can we stop with this and get down to what this meeting is really about." I saw Charlie smirking in my direction, he enjoyed it when I took charge and I had no real idea why but there had been rumours that he was planning on getting me to take over. I was unsure whether to believe them and I wasn't too interested anyway, I could be dead tomorrow so why think about the future.

"Bella I worry about you sometimes. How can you be so cold?" I rolled my eyes at my mother.

"Because I have to be, we all do so you may as well get over it. Charlie says we kill Heidi, so we kill her. Simple. Now can we get to the actual plan?" Charlie's eyes were glittering with amusement. I wasn't allowed to call him Granddad because my birth had been a secret and he had worried I would be an easy target before I could protect myself, now it was more because I was used to it instead of it being a necessity.

"Bella is right and that is why she will be taking over the family business when she reaches eighteen and not the pair of you." All of our eyes widened, my mothers more than anyone's. She stood up from the table and punched her fists into the wooden surface.

"I forbid it! She is my daughter and she will have a normal life! There is no way I will allow for her to live the life I have, never being able to think about a normal life! I have been prepared for my turn to take over since I was young. I never had a proper job or relationship or home, I never thought I'd be able to have a child. I never got a chance to plan my future and now you're saying I can? I do not want to take over this Mafia either but I want my daughter to even less!2 Mike was nodding in agreement but Charlie ignored the pair of them and looked straight into my eyes.

"Bella? Would you be willing to take over?" I just realised how little I'd took notice of the rumours but even though what my mom said was true I knew that I didn't want that life. I wasn't interested in working in any other job, or having a relationship and children. I wanted to make sure my family were safe and me taking over the Mafia would bring about that.

"I accept the job and will be ready and willing to learn until my time comes." My mom screamed into her hands and left the room. Mike had been suspiciously quiet. I looked to him and noticed Charlie nodding to me, allowing me to take over what was left of this meeting.

"Say what you will Mike, you may not get another chance." He sighed and ran hand through his blonde hair. His blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"As much as I agree with your mother about this not being the best for you I do believe that it is what is best for the Mafia. Still, Bella do not run into this without thinking. Once you become a Mafia boss there is no getting out of it and it will be your job to order people's deaths, hide our existence from the police and take responsibility for the death of our own. Are you sure you can handle it." I knew myself well enough and I knew that any death of our own would hit me hard but if I refused the job and people died it would hit me harder because I would always ask if things would be different if I did.

"I understand your concerns Mike but I know that this is the path I want to take. It is my future and I can best protect my own if I am running them." Mike smiled hesitantly, he didn't like me losing my future opportunities but he was proud of me, that much was obvious. Charlie clapped happily and stood giving me a hug, for some reason he was rather exuberant and emotional when it was just the main council, his main family and I loved that side of him and respected the detached side.

"Then you will begin to learn at my hand. Every meeting you shall accompany me, you will help plan strategies and your opinion will be the most important next to my own until you take over." For the first time during this meeting, I smiled. This was my path and now I knew where my life was headed.

"I'll be back. We can't plan this attack without my mom and she needs to understand that this is my choice and no one else's." Both Mike and Charlie nodded and I left as Mike moved to fill our glasses with whiskey for when my mom and I returned.

Her door was shut and I could hear her sobbing so I let myself in and sat next to her on the bed. Her head was in her hands and she was shaking, I put my arm around her and let her get it out before she turned to look at me.

"Why, Bella? Why do you want this life?" With a sigh I removed my arm and held her hands in my lap.

"Because I believe that it is the place I belong and I believe that I can make this family better than it already is. You don't want to run this thing and neither does Mike so why should I sit back and let one of you who don't want to, take charge when I do want to?" She kept silent for a few minutes, letting it sink in that this was what I wanted and not that I was being pressured into it like she had before Charlie decided to let me take over.

"I know that you are a wise girl for your age, I've always said you were an old soul but I don't want you to give out orders for people to be _disposed of_ and have it take it's toll and ruin you like it has others." There wasn't any chance of that happening. I had killed people before, not many but a few and more than anyone else my age in Mafia families had. I had been going on missions ever since a month after a turned sixteen, four months ago and had probably killed at least ten others who had either threatened out family or betrayed us.

"You said to me earlier at the table that you worried about how cold I was. If I'm so cold then none of this could ever effect me like how you worry it will." She sighed and nodded, knowing that I wasn't anything like other sixteen year olds or anything like her and Mike. I held little patience for things like mercy and fear and guilt, there was no need for them and my mother knew as much.

"You are right. However Bella you do need to remember that someone has to take over from you in the end which mean you will have to have a child at some point and yet not become attached to the father, like I did with you, I felt myself falling for your dad and so I ran when you were no more than a foetus inside me, do you really want a life without love?" I don't like children, never have, but for the best of this Mafia I would have a child or adopt one who was at a young age so they would grow up the way any mafia baby would, they would live in death.

"I know mom, I know." Accepting the fact she wouldn't change my mind, we stood to leave and she enfolded me in her arms.

"What happened to the little girl who used to run around with unloaded guns pretending to be a cop?" I chuckled a little at the mental image, many of those in our Mafia had freaked out when it first happened thinking I was going to betray them because I had once wanted to be a policeman but I was a child and didn't know that the police were just cowards in uniform. Not a single cop has ever tried to capture one of us because they were to afraid of the repercussions; I wasn't sure if that made them cowards or simply smart.

"She grew up in a badass family." My mom laughed with me and we headed downstairs and back to the table to strategies. No one made any comments on my moms outburst and we simply ignored it, getting straight down to business.


	3. Chapter 2

_2 days later about to leave the Swan mansion for the Volturi party._

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was dressed in a blue, tight fitted, sleeveless dress that came up to my mid thigh and had a black flower corsage on the one shoulder. I wore a pair of black high heels which had a small section on the sole of the instep to conceal small blades and drugs, or any other small item possibly needed for an undercover assignment such as this. It was the day of Heidi Volturi's sixteenth birthday party and I was ready to go to the great ball room they had hired out for the event with Mike. Both of us were incognito, along with my dress I had a wig which was black that had been dip died with blue the last five inches and my makeup was done professionally by our expert Kelly who was in charge of disguises, I had a sort of Egyptian look to my face due to the makeup which included heavy black eye liner that circled my eyes before flicking up in two sections at the top outer section of my eye and then flicked down toward my nose, it had been added to with blue eyeshadow, my lips were a flashy red and I had even wore bright blue contacts making my eyes as icy as my soul. I looked nothing like myself which was good, they had only viewed me once that I knew of at my sixteenth when they crashed it but it was best to look as little like myself as possible in case they had managed to get pictures of me like they had my mom and Charlie and possibly Mike. Mike was chosen to accompany me as he hadn't been as much involved in the business since turning twenty when he had met Jessica and had changed a lot since then. He was more muscled and taller but he too had to be disguised because the blue eyes and blonde hair was his known trait so he was wearing a black wig that was quite long and put into a ponytail at the back and wore green contacts too, we were posing as siblings which was easily pulled off due to the similarity in our features anyway.

It was my idea for how we were going to do this, I was pretty sure Charlie didn't pull rank and do it himself because he wanted to see if I had it in me to strategise a plan. So I figured that I would only take Mike as backup to make us seem less of a threat and so they wouldn't be watching us too closely as they would larger groups. The Volturi were nothing if not prepared for an attack which is why I would have to kill Heidi in a sly, secretive way instead of just pulling out my gun in the middle of the party.

The party was exactly how I thought it would be. Everyone dressed up flashy and the place was packed making us stand out less that we already did but eyes still followed me, mainly the men so Mike put his arm over my shoulders and glared until they looked away. At least they were only watching me because they thought I was hot and not because of them being suspicious. We had been searched on our way in which is why we had both decided not to carry any obvious weapons, I had slow acting poison in my shoe compartment which would take an hour before the body started to feel its effects, two hours before the body would close down and the victim would be unconscious and three hours before they died completely, giving Mike and I enough time to get out of there without looking suspicious but not enough warning for any doctors to pump Heidi's stomach and revive her. Mike had concealed a gun in his wig and somehow Kelly had still made the wig sit properly without any bumps at the back so if it came to it Mike could get us out of there and no one would think to check his hair. I carried a thin but lethal knife hooked in my garter at the very top of my thigh which even if you ran your hand over the area you wouldn't notice and I was not planning on let anyone run there hands over me anyway.

Heidi was no where to be seen so I hurriedly went over to the table, Mike at my back and grabbed two glasses of wine. Mike grabbed another as we went and sat at one of the tables by the grand staircase where Heidi would enter. I bent under the table and opened the shoe compartment pulling out the small pill and dumping it in one of the glasses. I had three pills just in case my first plan didn't work but I was pretty sure it would. Though Heidi grew up with a Mafia Boss as a father she wasn't too suspicious of people and that was going to be her downfall. Me and Mike sat and patiently waited, talking about random things so if anyone heard they would simply cross it off as general chit chat.

"So what are you going to name the baby? Have you decided yet?" This was an easy topic, Mike was clearly excited even if I wasn't.

"Well if it's a boy we're going to name him Lucas and if it's a girl we'll call her Kasey." They were nice names and I pretended to be excited because that was what you had to do, it wasn't fair for me to let him know my worries because I was sure they already ran through his mind many times and Jessica's too.

"They're beautiful names although it's a good thing the house is so big, you know how much I hate the sound of babies crying." Mike laughed good naturedly, it was no secret that I had little patience with children.

"You wait. One day you're going to have your own little rugrat running around and you'll somehow find the patience because that's what you do when you're a parent." I laughed with him and then I caught a glimpse of a bright red dress at the top of the stairs and turned to see Heidi entering. Everyone turned to look at her, she was beautiful and could most definitely capture any mans attention which so far she had. I should have realised it wouldn't be easy for me to get to her alone but it was a good thing I didn't need to with the poison I possessed so after the speech she did and Aro came forward to say a few words also I found my way over to her side and tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at me and seemed like she was about to tell me to leave her alone but when she saw what I was wearing she stopped.

"Oh My God! That dress is gorgeous. Isn't it Prada?" It wasn't, not really, it was a fake but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Yeah. It was a present off my sister." I didn't have a sister but hey, I'm not me tonight.

"Well she has great taste. It looks amazing on you." I smiled, pretending to be friendly and enjoy the compliments.

"Thankyou, my sister adores clothes so she always sends me the best. You look amazing by the way. Happy Birthday." I passed her the poisoned drink and she smiled and went to take a sip, before she could however a man stood beside her and took it, drinking a small sip of it himself. He must have been checking it wasn't poisoned and when it didn't immediately affect him he passed it back with a grunt. Heidi just rolled her violet eyes before downing half of it in one. I held back a smirk.

"Thankyou. Sorry about that, my dad's way over protective, he gets Felix over there to taste every drink passed to me when there are others around. It's pathetic." I laughed with her. Felix had been the one who stabbed Bianca so I felt no sorrow for the fact that he would die also, I probably wouldn't have even if it had been someone else but it being Felix just made me so much happier, I had gone revenge twice in one mission. "I don't think I've seen you around before. What's your name?" I had already decided on cover up names for Mike and I so the lie spilled easily from my lips.

"Kiera Forrest and that's my brother Daniel." She smiled and held her hand out for mine, I shook it and she did the same to Mike who also shook her hand.

"Are you staying the entire night?" I had hoped she wouldn't ask that, it would make it a lot easier to get away if she didn't.

"Unfortunately, I can't. I have work first thing tomorrow so I can only stay for another half hour before I get back home." She nodded and smiled sadly.

"That's a shame, I like you. I have so few friends and it would have been nice if we'd gotten the chance to know each other better." I felt a pang of guilt at what I'd just done. Here she was. A nice girl and I'd just sent her to her death. I shook the emotion off and carried on acting.

"Well there's always next time. After all your father throws the best parties so I will most definitely come to the next one and make sure I book a day off work for it." I was lying through my teeth, there would never be a next time for her but she didn't know that and she continued to nod her head, smiling.

I had spent the next twenty minutes talking to Heidi and it was hard not to feel bad that I'd just ruined her life when it wasn't her fault about what Aro had done but I then reminded myself that she was to take over after Aro anyway so we would always be enemies and it was easier to kill her now than have her responsible for the death of our family and feel bad that they were dead because I hadn't. When she started to talk about her plans for the future I apologized saying that I really needed to go now and she told me to come visit her sometime. I hadn't been able to sit and talk about her future that was never to be and I had already drew too much attention by talking to her for so long which is why immediately after saying goodbye to her I grabbed Mikes arm and took off reminding myself that she was destined to die someday anyway. Maybe my mom was right and I wasn't cut out for this job. Mike and I sat in the car he'd stolen and started the long drive home.

"Mike? Do you think that I will be a good Mafia Boss?" He looked t me for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

"You feel bad about killing her, don't you?" There was no point lying to him. Mike had always been able to read me like an open book.

"It's not so much that I feel bad about killing someone, I've done it in the past and not felt a single pang of sympathy or guilt. It's just that she was the same age as me and she seemed to be such a nice girl." I caught him with a sad smile on his face.

"As much as I hate the fact that Charlie ordered her death we have to look at the bigger picture. She may seem like a nice girl but everyone has a mask. Even you. Do you really think that those people you go to school with would ever believe you were able to kill someone?" He was right about that one. No one would believe that I was as cold as I really was, I played the part of the trustworthy, loyal friend who looked out for everyone and cared about all of them.

"No. They wouldn't. So do you think that's what she was like? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Normally he would laugh but he could tell that I needed a real answer so he spoke seriously.

"I don't know. Although I am pretty sure there is definitely a bad streak to her, she was going to become a Mafia Boss after all and to answer your original question; I think you will be the best Mafia Boss this family has had yet." I smiled at him. I loved how he was always honest but also knew what I needed to hear. I just needed someone other than Charley to believe in me and I also needed someone to remind me that the Volturi would kill me too if they had the opportunity and Heidi would have most likely been the one to do it. With all regret gone I stripped the wig from my head and sang along to the radio with the windows down and smoked a cigarette.


End file.
